nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ONE MINUTE BRAWL 25TH SPECIAL:GOKU VS SUPERMAN
HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE 25TH EPISODE SPECIAL OF ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today is important for 2 reasons: 1.It's my birthday.( HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!) 2.WE FINALLY END GOKU VS SUPERMAN SO FOR THE "QUARTER OF A CENTURY FIGHT" WE HAVE... GOKU, THE SUPER SAIYAN OF EARTH VS SUPERMAN, THE MAN OF STEEL LETS SETTLE THIS FAN WAR! The Fight Location:Earth Time:Noon Goku flew to Metropolis and challenged Superman. Superman accepted his challenge. ITS THE END OF AN ERA! ONLY 1 HERO IS WALKING AWAY! Superman flew and punched Goku flying into a building and then elbowed him through the building and to the ground. Goku got back up and started to punch Superman. Their fists collided with flash of lights and the amount of force was shaking buildings. Goku began to charge the kamehameha, Superman flew at him at high speed. The force of the collison created a black hole that sucked them into Mobius. They started to fight again while pieces of buildings flew around due to the black hole dumping things there. Superman smacked Goku flying into a city. Goku flew out and shot a barrage of ki blasts at Supes. Superman blocked them all, but got hit by Goku's dragon fist. The dragon fist knocked Superman into the dojo... Superman came back out and then punched Goku flying into another city. Goku went Super Saiyan and blasted Superman with a laser into space. Goku flew after him and kicked him back to Mobius. Superman caught Goku's second kick and threw Goku down to Mobius. Goku hit the ground and went Super Saiyan 2. Then he began to charge another kamehameha. Superman flew down and punched the kamehameha back into Goku. The resulting explosion knocked Goku out and injured Superman. As Superman was healing, Goku began to glow and went Super Saiyan 3. Goku got back up and began to charge the dragon fist again. Superman got back up and charged the infinite mass punch. They flew at each other and Superman barely missed the infinite mass punch. But Goku hit the dragon fist and knocked Superman flying into a mountain. Superman got back up, bleeding a little. Superman used his super breath to knock Goku back a foot or 2 and then used heat vision to burn Goku. Goku was fighting his way through the heat vision. Goku managed to reach Superman and punched him. It stopped the beam, but it had taken it's toll. Goku went Super Saiyan 4 and said "This is the end for you". Then Goku began to make the Big Bang Kamehameha. Superman regained his steadyness and then punched Goku and interuppted the attack. Superman punched Goku flying into space and then flew after him. Goku dodged a punch from Superman and blasted him into the sun. Goku started to fly back, but Superman became Superman Prime and punched SS4 Goku flying back to Mobius. Goku smacked into the planet and was layed out. Superman began to charge the energy of the sun in his body. Goku got up and yelled "PEOPLE OF THIS UNIVERSE, WON'T YOU SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH ME"?!?!?! Goku began to make a gigantic spirit bomb. Superman flew at Goku while Goku shot the spirit bomb. Superman punched throught the spirit bomb and tackled Goku into the core of Mobius. Goku went Super Saiyan God and made the dragon fist. Superman Prime made the infinite mass punch. Their fist collided and the force began to crack Mobius into twentyeths(20's) But just as the planet began to combust and explode, a familier-looking hedgehog appeared between them and pushed both of their hands back and said "You have disturbed Mobius". "Leave now or you will die". Goku went Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and tried to punch Vuxo. Vuxo caught Goku's hand and cracked his wrist. Goku yelled in pain. Then Vuxo kicked Superman in the gut and blasted him with a laser that knocked him out of his prime state. Goku flew at Vuxo again, but Vuxo blasted him with a laser. Goku looked at Superman. "HERE CATCH"! said Goku before tossing a pottara earring to Superman. Goku and Superman put the earrings on and fused into... GOMAN? (Dio shakes his head, trying to figure out why he tried) Vuxo went ultra form and blasted Goman with a laser that knocked them into space. Then Nick appeared. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING VUXO"? yelled Nick at Vuxo. "There is only one way to combat them now". said Vuxo. "What are you talking about"? asked Nick. Vuxo laughed and grabbed Nick's hand. "You know fusion correct"? "Yeah. Why"? Vuxo's soul flew out of his body. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"? yelled Nick. Vuxo's soul fused with Nick. Then a bright light enveleped the world. They became VUXOLAS, The Legendary Deathbringer. Vuxolas and Goman fought in a beam clash. Goman used the Infinite Mass Dragon Fist! Vuxolas went Mystic Deathbringer form and dodged. Then Vuxolas used MYSTIC CROSS! The explosion of power destroyed Goman and all the dimension. But, Vuxo and Nick defused. (Vuxo kept them alive throught the explosion) Then Vuxo used his power to restore the dimensions. KO! Reasoning: Goku and Superman are too close when they are deterined side by side. They counter each other and they would end up destroying everything. NEXT TIME Next time... On OMB... 2 Geniuses... TAILS VS BENTLEY Yes, they get to bring their gadgets too. Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Specials